The Legend of Zelda: Prophecy of the Majora
by Bag o' Crap
Summary: The happy mask salesman from Majora's mask is under the control of Majora, and when he releases Ganon, the Mask fuses with him. Can Link stop him before everything is destroyed?


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Legend of Zelda, Ganon Major ( or what he looks like ), the idea of the missing Tri-Force piece ( which can be seen on the Hylian Shield), but I put all these together and now I own this story, any new characters, and a new history of Legend of Zelda. And I noticed another story involving Ganon and Majora (SSJ Cisco), and another story about the history of Majora (Knuckles) and this story isn't like those, it's my own idea. Look for my History of the Tri-Force and Majora fic. It really won't be a fic, but it will tell more about my idea of the history…stuff, since I don't have enough time to put it in the story. Read it before you read the 1st chapter. I probably should have wrote it in, before writing this story, so you can understand more.  
  
  
The Legend of Zelda:  
Prophecy of the Majora   
  
Prologue   
  
  
  
  
  
The masked man lunged for his enemy. His powerful sword made a loud CLANK!, when it struck the surface of the golden triangular object. The man was panting under his mask, which was made with his own magic to destroy the Spirit of Evil. He was aided by his closest friend. A younger man, tall and muscular, wielding a magic sword, which were two blades, winding together as one. Again, the masked man attacked, weakening the "armor" of his enemy. Finally, the object began to glow fiercely, as the evil spirit was exposed. "Now's your chance, Oniuss. You must deliver the final blow!" They younger man swung his sword, firing a glowing red beam directly towards the spirit.  
  
A bright flash of light covered the area in an instant. As, the light dimmed down, nothing could be seen before them. They had seemingly defeated their enemy. " We have done it Oniuss. We have defeated the Spirit of Evil. The land of Hyrule is now safe. The three other Spirits can now rest." Oniuss still looked worried. " I don't know Magendar. Something doesn't seem right." As if on cue, a formless light rose from the ground, and struck Magendar down. They had not defeated the spirit. " Magendar! Are you okay?" He laid there, lifeless. There was no sign of the spirit. " Speak to me Magendar." The body began to rise from the ground. It hovered many feet above the ground.   
  
"Magendar is no longer here. I now control this body." The voice seemed to come from the mask, instead of the body. "What have you done? Why are you inside Magendar's Mask?" As they stared each other down, the ground started to shake violently. The mask glowed. "It is no longer Magendar's mask. It is now Majora's mask." Oniuss grew angry. He yelled, and started to attack furiously. Majora was to quick for him, and now Majora could use Magendar's body. Majora lifted the sword and struck Oniuss back. When inside Magendar's body, Majora was to powerful. Oniuss got ready to attack again.  
  
" I must destroy you. I will get revenge for my friend. Prepare to be destroyed Majora!" He swung his sword with all his might, sending another powerful beam at his enemy. It struck Majora, causing him to hit the ground, and he remained there until Oniuss approached. The body rose, still under the control of Majora. The mask's fierce red eyes light up, and a powerful wind knocked Oniuss back. He quickly got up, only to be knocked to the ground once again. Majora backed off, allowing Oniuss to get on his feet. "Give up mortal, you stand no chance against my awesome might." Oniuss gritted his teeth and tightened his muscles. An aura of power enveloped him as he prepared to attack. "No. I will defeat you." His sword illuminated the night, and it shot forth another beam, and it struck the mask, knocking it off the body. As for Oniuss, he used all his life force in his attack, killing him.  
  
The battle ground was calm, and stars filled the dark night skies. Oniuss fell to the ground, dead.   
  
*************************  
  
Oniuss was a great warrior, and he had saved the land of Hyrule many times.   
Just like many other warriors, his spirit was granted another chance, so Oniuss's body began to disappear, a mask took it's place. Oniuss would live on in another warrior with a heart as pure as his, when the mask was worn by him.   
  
Both masks remained dormant, waiting to be found, to continue their battle, until the other was destroyed for good. Not long after, Majora's mask was found by a peaceful tribe, and it corrupted their minds, making them use it for evil, wiping them out completely. Centuries passed, and it was found by another, who's mind was also tricked by the mask. When it was lost, a young boy, Link set out to find it. He was given the Fierce Deity mask, and after getting their wishes to battle once more, the evil in the mask was supposedly destroyed. The owner of the mask, under Majora's control, continued his evil journey to find a being powerful enough to control.   
  
Only one could wear the mask, and successfully fuse with it, and it was the first male descendent of Magendar, whose spirit was also trapped in the mask. That descendent was Ganondorf. This is where our story begins.   
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Okay, so the ending was kinda corny and revealed a lot that I would have talked about in the History of Majora thing, but I had to help you understand at least some of what was going on in the story. And this prologue thing was of course shorter than the normal chapters you don't have to worry. Well anyway, hop you enjoyed it, please review. (This is my first fic) 


End file.
